NPC502
"The second Pretty Cure - Cure Flame" (''次のプリキュア - キュアフレエム ''Tsugi no Purikya - Kyua Fureemu')'''' is the second episode of New! Pretty Cure 5. In this episode, Akazora Hiri transforms to Cure Flame for the first time. Synopsis New! Pretty Cure 5 Legend: Italian fonts - Japanese text * - actions () - thoughts bold fonts - author notes Ichigo was chatting with Hiri and Hana at school. The 2 girls were showing her around the school. Then they saw a teacher, and Hiri said it was math teacher, Koyama-sensei. Hana ran to her, leaving Hiri and Ichigo alone. Hiri: Let's keep going. Hana has something to talk about with Koyama-sensei, and I don't think she will join us this break. Ichigo: Ok. They went past a girl, who was sitting on the bench listening to music. She had blonde hair in 2 pigtails tied on top of her head Hiri: This is Amai Taiyou. She wants to become an idol, because her mom was once a famous idol. She left the stage around the time we were born. She doesn't really talks with anyone, nobody knows why. Then Ichigo ran to that girl. Ichigo: Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Cocoda Ichigo, tenkousei! And you are Amai-san, right? Taiyou: Y-yeah. Watashi Amai Taiyou. Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu *bows politely* Ichigo: What are you listening for? Taiyou: Um… It's my mom's old song. Ichigo: Really? Can I listen to it? Taiyou: S-sure. *gave the headphones to Ichigo* Ichigo: That song… Mama used to listen to it a lot back at Palmier ookoku. Hiri: What song is that? Give me those. *takes headphones from Ichigo* Uwah! Twin Tail no Mahou! I remember I found old CD with that song at ka-chan's. It's a good song! Ichigo: *took headphones from Hiri and gave back to Taiyou* Let's go, Akazora-san. See you later, Amai-san. Ganbare! Hiri: Ok, coming. OP – Ai no Ondo ga Pretty Cure 5 Then the girls went past and saw 2 girls surrounded by many other students. Hiri: Oh, this is our seito kaichou, Mizuiro Aria and her best friend Natsu Rina. Natsu works in the library. Ichigo: Sugoi! I want to talk with them too! Hiri: Maybe later. I don't think you will be able to talk with them now. Ichigo: You're right. By the way, my, yours and Hana's seifuku are with yellow badge on the chest, and Amai-san, Natsu-san and Mizuiro-san's seifuku have red badge? Hiri: Because we are first-graders, and they are second-graders. Third-graders have blue badge. Ichigo: Sugoi! Then they went outside. Ichigo: hey, Akazora-san… Hiri: Don't call me like that! Akazora-san is my mom. My name is Hiri. Everyone calls me like that. And you are my friend. So please call me Hiri, okay? And I will call you Ichigo. Ichigo: Ok, Hiri. Hiri: What did you wanted to say? Ichigo: What? Oh, will you… Then bell rang, and the girls had to go the lesson. Meanwhile, at Infinity, Majoku was reporting her previous loss and birth of Cure Strawberry to Mugen. Mugen: Majoku! Explain yourself! Why did you failed to defeat the princess and get the Happy Candle. Majoku: I'm really sorry, Mugen-sama. This won't happen again. This is because princess was able to become Pretty Cure. Mugen: I don't care of your excuses! If you won't get me Happy Candle, you know what will happen to you, don't you? Majoku: Yes, Mugen-sama. Then many hands and strange voices came from the wall. The voices shouted "Come with us! Join us!" and the hands tried capturing Majoku. Then the girl teleported away. OP – Ai no Ondo ga Pretty Cure 5 That day, Ichigo didn't get a chance to talk with Hiri alone. Hana was with them. Even after school, when Hana had cleaning duty at class, Hiri had soccer practice. They couldn't be alone and Ichigo couldn't ask Hiri about being Pretty Cure too. She returned home alone. Ichigo: Tadaimasu! Kurumi: Ohayo, Ichigo. How was school? Ichigo: Great! Hiri and I are real friends now! Kurumi: That's great! Then Ichigo went to her room, and started talking with Waffle and Vanilla. Vanilla: Ichigo, what do you think about the second Pretty Cure? And others? – Fle Ichigo: The second one is definitely Hiri. Mama told me, that there are 5 Pretty Cures – one of hope, one of passion, one of effervescence, one of tranquility and one of intelligence. Also, a magical warrior of the miracles, which had the power of Blue Rose back then. I remember it was Cure Dream of hope, Cure Rouge of passion, Cure Lemonade of effervescence, Cure Mint of tranquility and Cure Aqua of intelligence. The warrior was Rosy Milk, if I remember correctly… No, it was Milky Rose. Yeah, Milky Rose. But she appeared only when the original Pretty Cure defeated Nightmare, and Eternal attacked. But how can I get Hiri into being Pretty Cure? I don't know her phone number, her address... Nothing! Then Hana returned home after her floristic club. Hana: Tadaimasu! Kurumi: Ohayo! Dinner is ready! Ichigo: I got it! I'll ask Hana! I bet she'll have Hiri's address. They are good friends for a long time now! Milk: Ichigo! Come! Dinner's ready! Ichigo: Coming! After eating Ichigo: Hana, can I ask you one thing? Hana: What's wrong? Ichigo: Do you have Hiri's address? Hana: Well, yeah. Why do you need it? Ichigo: I want to ask her something, but tomorrow is Sunday, and I don't have her phone number or anything to connect with her. Hana took a piece of paper and wrote address there. Hana: Here. You can go there tomorrow, because it's late already today. Ichigo: Arigato, Hana! Next morning, Ichigo took Waffle and Vanilla, and went to Hiri. Sadly, she got lost. Then she saw 2 girls around her age turned backs to her. Ichigo: (Ah! These girls probably live here, so they should know where Hiri lives! I hope…) Sumimasen! The girls looked at her, and she saw, that this actually were Rina and Aria, the 2 school's idols. Aria: How can we help you? Ichigo: Are you 2 Natsu Rina-san and Mizuiro Aria-san? Rina: Yes. How do you know us? Ichigo: I'm tenkousei at the L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres, Cocoda Ichigo. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Aria: And what do you want from us? Rina: Ma, ma, Aria, don't be so harsh to the girl. She just wanted to meet us. Can we help you, Cocoda-san? Ichigo: Oh yeah! Do you know where Sanbyoshi Street is? Rina: If you go straight and get second turn to the left, you will see the houses in your left. Ichigo: Arigato gozaimasu! Ichigo ran the way Rina showed her, and actually found the street. She ringed to Hiri's house, and the cutest and prettiest boy, with the cutest smile Ichigo ever saw, opened the door. Boy: *smiling* Can I help you? Ichigo: Erm… Um… Ano… Then the voice from inside came. Voice: Nii-san! Who's that? Boy: There is some girl at the door. Voice: A girl? Then the source of the voice came, and it was Hiri. Hiri: Ichigo? What are you doing here? Ichigo: Um… Er… Hiri: Come in. Boy: Are you Hiri's friend? My name is Akazora Kumo. I'm Hiri's onii-san. Ichigo: Y…yoroshiku onegaishimasu! *bowed and hit the door with her head* Ichigo: Ouch! Ah! Sumimasen! Then Kumo started laughing. Kumo: And you're funny girl. Hiri: Ichigo! Come in! Ichigo got blushed and ran inside. The girls went to Hiri's room. Ichigo: Gomen, Hiri. I made a total fool of myself in front of your onii-san… Hiri: It's ok. Anyway, how did you know my address? Ichigo: Hana gave me. I want to talk with you about something. Hiri: About what? Ichigo: About Pretty Cure. Eyecatch 1 – Hiri tries to transform, but messes up and turns into mascot dressed as Cure Flame. Everyone looks at her laughing. Eyecatch 2 – Waffle and Vanilla play catch, and accidentally roll into Hana, who then turns into her mascot form - Choco. Everyone are laughing. Hiri: And what is Pretty Cure? Ichigo: Pretty Cure is when you transform into a kawaii girl with a kawaii suit and can use kawaii attacks to defeat not so kawaii monsters. Hiri: W…what? Vanilla: Chigau-vani! Pretty Cure is when you transform into densetsu no senshi and fight evil-vani! Hiri: I…ichigo! Did your bag just talked?! Ichigo: No, these are my friends – Vanilla and Waffle. Vanilla: I'm Vanilla-vani Waffle: I'm Waffle-fle Hiri: What? Did the 2 plushies from your bag just talked? Ichigo: These are not plushies! They are Waffle and Vanilla, my childhood friends. Hiri: Childhood friends? But… Ichigo: I'll tell you a secret, but promise to don't tell it to anyone. Not even your parents. Not even Kumo-san. Hiri: What secret? Ichigo: Promise me, please. Hiri: Ok, I promise. What kind of secret. Ichigo: I'm not just Cocoda Ichigo, a girl who came from far away and lives with her aunt. I'm Princess Ichigo, princess of the Palmier ookoku, daughter of Queen Nozomi and King Coco. *looked around* I also can change into similar creature like Vanilla and Waffle. *turned into mascot* See? Hiri: W…What? You're not human? Ichigo: I am half human. My mama is human. She used to go to this school and grew up in this city, until she met papa. They later got married and she moved with him to be queen of Palmier ookoku. Hiri: And what's with this Pretty Cure business? Waffle: Palmier ookoku was attacked by evil group called Infinity, and Queen Nozomi sent Ichigo to Earth to find the 5 densetsu no senshi Pretty Cure. We must protect her-fle. Hiri: Mou, I can't understand anything. My new friend is actually a mascot and talks about some strange things. What the heck is "Pretty Cure"? Ichigo: I'll show you! Pretty Cur- Kumo: Hiri! Ichigo: *changes back* Ah! It's Kumo-san! Don't tell him anything, Hiri-chan! Don't tell anyone! Hiri: (Hiri-chan?) Then Kumo comes to the room. Kumo: Hiri! Mom and dad are back! Hiri: Ah! Coming! Waffle and Vanilla hid in Ichigo's bag, and Kumo left. Hiri: Let's go, Ichigo. I'll introduce you to my parents. The 2 girls went out, and saw a woman in her thirties putting the products to the fridge. The woman had short ear-length brown hair, was wearing a red long-sleeved blouse and black pants. Then a man appeared. He had dark red hair, was wearing a white jacket with brown pants. Hiri: Mama, papa, okaeri! Woman: Hey there, Hiri. Oh, I see you have a friend. Hiri's mom looked at Ichigo, and thought, that she saw her somewhere, but didn't show it. Hiri: This is my new classmate, Cocoda Ichigo. Hiri's mom: (Ah! Cocoda! So she is Coco's daughter!) Yoroshiku, Ichigo-chan. I'm Akazora Rin, and this is my husband Momo. Momo: Yoroshiku, Ichigo-chan. Ichigo: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Hiri: We were planning on going outside now. The 2 girls went outside. Hiri: So what the hell is "Pretty Cure"? Ichigo: I'll show you. Look closely. Ichigo looked around, and saw nobody. Sadly, she didn't knew, that somebody was watching her. It was Taiyou. She was following Ichigo all along. Ichigo: Pretty Cure Met- Majoku: here you are, Princess-sama. Ichigo: What? Not you again! Majoku: Nice to see you too, Princess-sama. Oide, mugen no yami! Shadow! She shot lighting from the sky and fused it with a flower growing to make a Shadow. Shadow: Shadooow! Hiri: Wait a minute! That girl… That monster… Everything's like in my dream the day we first met! It wasn't a dream! Ichigo: No, it wasn't. Go, hide somewhere! I will protect you! Hiri: W-what? Ichigo: Look closely! Pretty Cure Metamorphosis! Ichigo pressed buttons on her CureCatch, and pink light enclosed her. Her gloves and shoes formed, then her hair changed, and the rest of the suit. Then she jumped up and said her intro. Strawberry: Kibou no berry, Cure Strawberry. Hiri: Cure… Strawberry…? Strawberry: Hiri-chan! Hide! Hiri hid in the bushes near the place Taiyou was hiding. The girl hid under the tree and held her breath so Hiri won't notice her. Shadow was attacking Strawberry, but Strawberry jumped up to the roof of Hiri's house. What she didn't know was that Hiri's mom saw her on the skylight. Rin: (Dream? No, Nozomi's not there. And this girl is too young to be Dream. She is just like me when I became Rouge.) *remembered Ichigo* (Maybe she is Ichigo-chan, Nozomi's daughter?) Then Strawberry jumped down, and Rin hurried to the kitchen window to see more. Strawberry jumped down, but fell on her face. Majoku: *laughing* So this is the power of the legendary Pretty Cure and the Princess of Palmier ookoku. Strawberry: You didn't even saw half of me! Strawberry: Jundou otome no afureru ai, uketeminasai! (Purity of maiden's overflowing love, take that!) Pretty Cure Strawberry Love! From Cure Strawberry's glove butterfly came and touched her hand. Then turned into heart and shot, almost purifying Shadow, but Shadow shot some pollen neutralizing Strawberry's attack. Strawberry: Nani? Strawberry love didn't work? Majoku: is this really all you can? I expected more from you. Well, time to finish you. Shadow! Then Shadow shot the pollen again, tying Strawberry on the wall. A red butterfly came and stood near Taiyou. The girl almost touched the butterfly, when Hiri jumped out from her hiding place. Hiri: Stop! Don't hurt Ichigo! Strawberry: Hiri-chan! Majoku: Oh, it's you. You hid so quickly I forgot about you. Hiri: I don't care! Leave Ic-Strawberry alone! Then a butterfly flew away from Taiyou and came near Hiri. It turned into CureCatch, and jumped to Hiri's hands. Strawberry: Hiri-chan! Do it! Henshin! Hiri: Henshin? Ok… Hiri: Pretty Cure Metamorphosis! A bright red light enclosed her. Then a flame appeared, forming her shoes. Then the flame snake formed her skirt. It became clothing, and then her top formed too. After that, her gloves and hair. She jumped and introduced herself. Flame: Jounetsu no hi! Cure Flame! Flame: W-what? I'm a Pretty Cure too? Vanilla: Flame! Free Strawberry-vani! Flame: How can I do that? *suddenly realized* Flame: Koibito no tame ni, otome no moeru jounetsu, uketeminasai! (A burning passion for maiden's lover, Take that!) Pretty Cure Flame Soul! From Flame's glove red butterfly came and turned into empty flaming heart. It grew bigger. Shadow shot some pollen, but the heart just burned it completely. Then the heart headed for Shadow, successfully purifying it. The lighting disappeared somewhere in the air. Majoku: See you next time, Princess-sama. She disappeared. A blue spark fell to Hiri's Curecatch, and the scenery returned to normal, except Strawberry was still tied with the pollen. Strawberry: Flame! Help me! Flame: Koibito no tame ni, otome no moeru jounetsu, uketeminasai! (A burning passion for maiden's lover, Take that!) Pretty Cure Flame Soul! From Flame's glove red butterfly came and turned into empty flaming heart. It grew bigger. Then from the heat all the pollen melted, and the heart disappeared in the air. Strawberry, now Ichigo, hugged Flame, now Hiri, tightly, and Hiri actually turned into mascot – a red cat-like mascot. Ichigo: Eeh? You are one of us too? Hiri: W-what happened to me? How can I turn back? Ichigo: Just focus yourself. Imagine yourself as Hiri, and you'll turn back. It helps for me. Hiri did as Ichigo said and turned back to human. Ichigo: Hiri-chan, you were so kawaii! Hiri: What happened to me? Ichigo: Somehow, you were able to turn into, as you called, mascot. Something only Palmier ookoku citizens are able to do. Hiri: But what should I do? What if I accidentally turn into mascot in public? Or even at school? Vanilla: This is why you need to train-vani. Come to Ichigo tomorrow. It's easy to control your transformations-vani. But I can't understand why do you change? Only Palmier ookoku citizens are able to do that-vani. Waffle: You should talk about this with your parents-fle. Ichigo is half human too. ED – Moonlight Densetsu Next episode: Taiyou: Cocoda-san, Akazora-san, what is Pretty Cure? And what is Palmier ookoku? Hiri: Ehh? How do you know that? Ichigo: Come! I'll explain you everything! Next episode – it's Show Time! Cure Sun appears! (I't Show Time! Kyua San toujou!) Remember to stay with us next week too! Here's episode 2. This time Rin-chan from Yes! 5 team appeared. And Hiri actually became Cure Flame and is half-mascot like Ichigo. Next episode is about idols (of past and future). I need some help in making villains and what could be Karen's daughter's mascot form? Any suggestions? Remember to read and subscribe. Major events *Infinity and Mugen were shown *Ichigo and Hiri are now true friends *Hiri becomes Cure Flame for the first time *Hiri uses Flame Soul for the first time *It is revealed, that not only Ichigo is half-mascot. Hiri is too. Other Pretty Cure are (probably) too. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes Category:New! Pretty Cure 5 episodes